


How It All Started

by wolfpack1824



Category: made up story - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfpack1824/pseuds/wolfpack1824
Summary: I wrote this when I was at a bad state of mind. Honestly, still kind of bad state of mind. This is a made-up story I wrote. The name might be hear in another animes but it's not based on them. Hope you enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

Ok, I have done something, I regret now. I thought I was doing the best for everyone. I guess not; I was only thinking for myself. You may be wondering what I have done to regret myself. Well, I am not telling you until you know my reason.


	2. Normal Day

It was an average day until I had to go to high school. I was hanging out with the dope team. We all hang out until we stop hanging out with each other. Nobody texted back, nobody spoke to each other until middle school end. The only people still wasn’t talking was Akame, and Scarlet. I would talk to some people in the group but, not all. Scarlet only spoke to Akame just to discuss something. Everyone else went back to normal.


	3. The Argument

Akame was discussing with Scarlet about someone is visiting Akame. This was mainly back to normal. Akame and Scarlet always keep secrets from the group. The only reason Akame is avoiding the group because her old “best friend’’ is coming in town. Staying for a year of high school. Scarlet wants Akame’s “best friend’’ to hang out with the dope team until she goes away. Akame keeps telling Scarlet that she doesn’t understand. The conversation went on at lunch, between periods. Everyone in the dope team wondered what they were arguing about. The conversation continues until they got home and continued texting each other about the argument. That was the last time someone talked to Akame.


End file.
